64 razones para amarte
by Cutiewinks
Summary: 64 momentos que nos muestran lo cercanos que son Tsuna y Kyoya. Puede haber otras parejas.
1. 2 am

**Título original:** 64 Reasons I love you

**Autor:** ChirpChrip1827

**Summary:** 64 momentos que nos muestran lo cercanos que son Tsuna y Kyoya. Puede haber otras parejas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.** Esta es una traducción autorizada.** _[Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]_

* * *

><p>AN: Así que este es mi triste intento de hacer el reto 64_Damn Prompts en LJ.

Quería hacerlo de un solo fandom y tuve un momento muy, muy difícil al elegir entre una pareja de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o AkuRoku de Kingdom Hearts, pero finalmente me decidí por este :)

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ No soy dueño de Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

><p>Prompt: 02 a.m.<p>

Pareja: 1827 con un poco de 8059.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando Kyoya subió los escalones de la mansión Vongola, haciendo tintinear las llaves en sus manos y con Yamamoto detrás de él, con las manos sobre su cabeza. "Hombre… ojalá hubiéramos llegado a casa antes", dijo Yamamoto con un suspiro. "Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hayato."

"Lo veras cuando vayas a la cama." Respondió Kyoya mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla y se deslizaba fuera de sus zapatos –Yamamoto siguió su ejemplo.

"Supongo, pero ahora debe estar dormido." Yamamoto suspiró –cerrando la puerta. "¿Es tarde, sabes?" Kyoya solo gruño mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero, cuando lo hizo algo en la sala le llamo la atención. Yamamoto estaba a mitad del camino de subir las escaleras cuando notó que Kyoya no lo estaba siguiendo. "¿Vienes, Hibari?"

"Adelántate." El guardián de la nube respondió mientras caminada hacia la sala de estar. Yamamoto lo miró por un minuto antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir subiendo las escaleras –él en realidad solo estaba preocupado por ver al chico de cabello plateado en ese momento.

Kyoya se aflojó la corbata mientras se acercaba al sofá. Efectivamente, Tsuna estaba dormido en el sofá –sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y su castaño cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual.

"Tonto herbívoro," Kyoya murmuró cariñosamente cuando aparto un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Tsuna, "no tienes que esperar por mi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> Por si alguien no lo entendió –Kyoya y Yamamoto tuvieron una misión juntos y no llegaron a casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Tsuna quiso esperar a Kyoya, pero se quedó dormido como el chico adorable que es.


	2. Metáforas

N/A: En verdad creo que Kyoya se comporta de diferente manera alrededor de Tsuna –No solo eso, sino que ha crecido con él. Por otra parte –estarán en Italia para una especie de "entrenamiento" ahora que Tsuna se ha casi-graduado de secundaria.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Sigue sin ser mío. En caso de que no haberlo mencionado.

Prompt: Metáfora

Pareja: 1827

* * *

><p>Tsuna se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar de la mansión Vongola, mordisqueando el final de su lápiz mientras pensaba –su espalda estaba recargada contra el descansa-brazos y sus ahora largas (en verdad había dado el estirón cuando fue un poco mayor (ahora tenía dieciocho)) piernas estaban flexionadas manteniendo en su lugar el libro de texto que estaba usando como apoyo.<p>

"¿Qué estas comiendo?" Pregunto una voz –el castaño inclino la cabeza hacía atrás para ver a Kyoya de pie detrás de él, con una revista en la mano. "En realidad, creo que la pregunta correcta es, ¿por qué te estás comiendo tu lápiz?"

Tsuna le sacó la lengua al mayor, "Estoy tratando de hacer las tareas que los sensei me dieron."

Los ojos azul-metálico escanearon el papel en el que Tsuna estaba trabajando, "¿Estás teniendo problemas con las metáforas? ¿Qué tan tonto eres, Tsuna?"

"Esto no está bien." Tsuna respondió con una mueca. "Es difícil seguir todas esas partes del discurso –son confusas."

"A tus dieciocho años."

"¿Y? Tienes diecinueve y no puedes recordar llevar tu identificación cada vez que vas a la sede."

Kyoya dejó escapar un 'pfft' mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en el sofá. "Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Me resulta estúpido mostrarle a esos herbívoros mi ID cuando saben perfectamente quién soy."

Tsuna no contestó, volvió a mirar hacia el techo con el lápiz en la boca, "Y qué hay de… Reborn es como un demonio"

"Similar."

"¿Eh?"

"Eso es una comparación, no una metáfora. No lo puedes utilizar como tal."

Tsuna suspiró. "¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto, Kyoya?"

El guardián de la nube sonrió ligeramente. "Porque eso sería hacer trampa, Tsunayoshi."

"¿Y?"

Kyoya no le dio una respuesta cuando se levantó, "Es mi turno para recoger a Futa, Lambo, e I-pin de la escuela."

"¡Quiero ir!" Tsuna declaró – saltando de su lugar y causando que el libro que descansaba en sus piernas hiciera un ruido sordo al caer.

"¿No tienes tarea que hacer?"

Mientras observaba al chico de cabello negro desaparecer Tsuna frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada mortal a la hoja en la que había estado trabajando. "Estúpidas metáforas…"

* * *

><p>NF: Compartimos el sentimiento, Tsu-chan...


	3. Cielo

A / N: ¿Saben la cantidad de direcciones que esto puede tomar? ¡Demasiadas!

Disclaimer: Nop.

Prompt: Cielo.

Pareja: 1827

* * *

><p>El brazo de Kyoya Hibari estaba descansando detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia el cielo que estaba por encima de él, estaba recostado en la azotea de su escuela, como siempre. Sus ojos azul-metálicos vieron un objeto blanco bastante familiar que alguna vez lo había calmado. "Una nube, ¿eh?" Levantó la mano para poder ver el anillo en su dedo. El anillo de plata brillo contra la luz del sol cuando Kyoya lo vio. El pequeño relieve le devolvió la intimidante mirada –casi burlándose de él.<p>

Frunció el ceño –no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni una sola cosa acerca de toda aquella situación. ¿Siendo arrastrados dentro de una mafia de la cual ni siquiera había escuchado hasta hacia unos meses? Bueno, en realidad -¿realmente habían sido arrastrados? ¿La mafia no era en la mayoría de las situaciones 'los chicos malos'?

"¡Buenos días al extremo, Tsuna!"

"¡Juudaime!"

"¡Yo, Tsuna!"

"H-Hola chicos..."

Kyoya dejó caer la mano a su lado mientras se sentaba.

No importaba lo que pensara. Lo único que importaba era proteger su cielo.

* * *

><p>FN: ¿Realmente necesito explicar esto? O, para el caso, ¿quién dijo qué?


	4. Escena perdida

N/A: Tenía varias ideas para esto. Al final elegí ésta.

Contiene spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga.

Discleimer: No es mío~

Prompt: Escena perdida.

Pareja: 1827

"¿Qué e- él qué?" Tsuna tartamudeo –su cabeza punzaba con fuerza mientras sus grandes ojos marrones observaban a sus amigos –Dino estaba mirando al suelo, Gokudera parecía enojado, Yamamoto estaba sonriendo peo había cierta aprehensión debajo de su expresión, y Ryohei estaba inusualmente callado.

"Lo siento, Tsuna…" murmuró Dino. "Cuando él dijo que no quería participar, no pensé que quería decir que se uniría a alguien más. Supuse que no quería tener nada que ver con esto."

Tsuna guardo silencio durante un minuto. "Está bien…"

"No esta bi-" Gokudera comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Yamamoto, quien coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Podrían dejarme a solas, chicos? Creo que me voy a dormir," Tsuna dijo en voz baja.

"Pensé que la gente con conmociones cerebrales no se supone que deba dormir", reflexionó mientras Ryohei era empujado fuera de la habitación por Dino.

Una vez que todos se habían ido Tsuna se recostó sobre uno de sus costados y dejó que las lágrimas que había estado guardando por Kyoya cayeran.

N/F: Odio que Kyoya no esté trabajando con el equipo de Reborn. Quiero decir ¿qué demonios?


	5. Grados

N/A: No sé hablar italiano... así que no me por las malas traducciones, estoy usando Google xD

Discleimer: ¿Aún debo decirlo?

Prompt: Grados

Pareja: 8059

"E fottuto congelamento!*" Gokudera gritó mientras salía a la nieve. "¿Por qué demonios querías venir aquí de todos modos?"

Yamamoto se rio mientras saltaba por las escaleras, "Quería jugar en la nieve contigo."

"No tenemos cinco años, Takeshi," Gokudera resopló rodando los ojos. "Y nadie juega en la nieve cuando estamos por debajo de los cero grados."

"Yo lo hago."

"No estás en tu sano juicio. ¡Ahora, me gustaría ir adentro antes de que ambos tengamos hipotermia!

El chico de cabello oscuro le dio otra sonrisa mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos, "Me siento bien Hayato".

"Questo perché il vostro un freak **" Gokudera refunfuñó por lo bajo. "Takeshi, estamos como a veinte grados bajo cero aquí. Tu padre te mataría por estar aquí afuera."

Yamamoto dejó de girar por un momento y miró a su novio de cabello plateado, "Cinco minutos, Hayato... ¿Por favor?"

Gokudera quería decirle que no, pero era imposible cuando Yamamoto le miraba con esos ojos de cachorro. Con un suspiro contestó, "¡Muy bien! Cinco minutos."

Yamamoto sonrió casi al instante: "¡Vamos a hacer un ángel de nieve juntos!"

N/F: Así que, no es 1827... Pero aun así es lindo :3 Pensé que estaría bien si Gokudera volvía a Italia de vez en cuando ya que es italiano.

*: Está jodidamente helado aquí.

**: Eso es porque eres un bicho raro.


	6. Aprovechar el dìa

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío.

Prompt: Aprovechar el día

Pareja: 1827

Kyoya fue despertado por la suave música que invadía su dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta en su cama tratando de volver a dormir, pero resultó se inútil ya que la música lo mantenía despierto. Después de un momento suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama –decidiendo ir a la planta baja ya que no había ninguna esperanza de que pudiera dormir por más tiempo. No se molestó en ponerse una camisa ya que las únicas que estarían en el lugar a esa hora (8 a.m.) –y que vivían en el lugar – serían Chrome e I-pin, que ya lo habían visto vistiendo solo unos bóxer por lo que seguramente verlo en sus pantalones de pijama no sería peor que eso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Kyoya –frotándose suavemente los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras. No hubo respuesta. Para entonces, ya había llegado a la parte inferior de las escaleras. Vio a Tsuna tratando de seguirle el paso a Gokudera estando entre sus brazos –el chico de cabello plateado trataba de enseñarle a bailar, y Yamamoto estaba sentado junto a un equipo de sonido riendo ante la imagen.

Kyoya también rio un poco mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a Gokudera y Tsuna –quien se separó del guardián de la tormenta. "Esto no está funcionando, Gokudera-kun…" gimió Tsuna.

Un dedo tocó su hombro y el menor se dio la vuelta para ver a Kyoya. "¿Bailarías conmigo?"

Sin dudarlo Tsuna asintió: "Si."


	7. Opuestos

N/A: Me debatí entre 1827, 8059 y 6996 por un tiempo. Y entonces me di cuenta –¡OMG DINO!

Así que sí, ¡aquí estamos!

Disclaimer: No, no, no.

Prompt: Opuestos

Pareja: DxS con 1827

* * *

><p>"Simplemente no lo entiendo", arrastrando las palabras, Tsuna miró hacia la mesa.<p>

Kyoya lo escuchaba cuando atravesó la pieza de pollo con su tenedor y movió sus ojos hacia arriba, "¿Qué no entiendes?"

"Dino y Squalo," contestó el moreno. "Son completamente opuestos."

El guardián de la nube lo miró por un momento, recordando cuando el jefe de la familia Cavallone y el capitán de estrategia se sentaron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas mientras Dino le lanzaba a Fuuta un poco de puré de papas riendo y Squalo discutía con Yamamoto.

"Los opuestos se atraen." Respondió Kyoya apartando la vista de Tsuna. "Lo mismo ocurrió con nosotros, ¿no es así?"

"Fue así, ¿no?"

* * *

><p>NF: Ngggh tan corto…


	8. Dejarse llevar por la pasión

N/A: No debo... cambiar... la... clasificación... no... no...

Disclaimer: Sigo sin serlo~

Aviso: Dejarse llevar por la pasión

Pareja: 1827

* * *

><p>"Tsuna," gimió Kyoya mientras las manos de Tsuna se deslizaban seductoramente por su pecho. "Tienes que detenerte. Debo ir a una reunión."<p>

"No recuerdo haberlos citado," respondió Tsuna mientras se agachaba –con sus piernas una a cada lado de su novio –y lo atraía para besarlo.

Kyoya hablo una vez más cuando el castaño se alejó –totalmente sin aliento, como siempre: "Eso es porque no lo hiciste, es con la CEDEF." Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Tsuna descendió pasando su cintura. "Tu padre podría venir a buscarnos en cualquier momento."

"No me importa." Tsuna gruñó. "No he tenido suficiente tiempo a solas contigo como para hacer esto en la semana –uno de nosotros siempre llega tarde a casa o simplemente no llega."

"Si él nos encuentra así-" Otro gemido se escuchó cuando Tsuna continuo su tarea: "voy a estar muerto y entonces realmente–" otro gemido "no voy a volver a casa."

Tsuna suspiró mientras sacaba las manos de los pantalones de Kyoya y se sentó, "Bien, bien, solo no tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

><p>NF : Estaba tentada a hacer que Iemitsu los viera.


	9. Conexión

Prompt: Opuestos

Pareja: 1827

* * *

><p>Kyoya se sentía irritado.<p>

Le molestaba la forma en que se sentía atraído por Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No quería estar cerca de alguien tan débil y ruidoso como lo era el castaño -sin mencionar el hecho de que siempre tenía a una multitud a su alrededor (ya sea porque había hecho algo estúpido y las personas se reían de él o por que eran sus amigos), que era una de las razones por las que se sentía molesto.

Pero había algo en esos grandes ojos marrones y en la sonrisa tímida que siempre hacían que regresara a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Él no quería- no podía dejar a Tsunayoshi solo cuando estaba en problemas.

Tenía que ayudarlo, porque no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de vivir sin ese chico tan molesto.


	10. La calma y la tormenta

N/A: Cuando ví por primera vez el prompt en la lista, lo asocié inmediatamente con Gokudera. Pero cuando levanté la vista el sentido cambió totalmente.

Prompt: La calma y la tormenta.

Pareja: 1827 (no del fluff que suelo escribir)

* * *

><p>"¿Habías siquiera pensado en cómo me afectaría cuando lo decidiste?" Gritó Tsuna -su expresión únicamente mostraba lo furioso que se sentía. "¿O ta siquiera pensaste en qué pasaría con nosotros cuando lo hiciste?"<p>

"Esto no es acerca de ti, o incluso de nosotros," respondió Kyoya con una expresión calmada. "Esto es sobre mí y lo que tengo que hacer." Fong no se molesto en señalar que no era así, se trataba del arcobaleno.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi para ayudarte?" Tsuna gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Somos una pareja, se supone que debes confiar en mí!"

Kyoya se estremeció y desvió la mirada ligeramente para evitar ver directamente a los llameantes ojos marrones de Tsunayoshi. "Lo hago-"

"Mírame." Kyoya ignoró la petición. "Confío en tí."

"No, non lo haces." Susurró Tsuna. "¡Mírame, Kyoya!"

"Yo... Tsuna, tienes que entender-" Kyoya comenzó, aún sin mirar directamente al guardian del cielo como se lo había pedido.

"Así que esa es tu respuesta." Murmuró el castaño mirando hacía abajo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo estaba en modo última voluntad. "Bien. Entonces así será." Antes de que Dino -penas conciente- o Ryohei pudieran hacer algo, Tsuna se abalanzó sobre Kyoya.


	11. Animal

N/A: Este drabble me hace ENOJAR D: Porque, personalmente, me encanta mi gatito

Disclaimer: ¿Yo? ¿Dibujar? ¡HAHAHAHA!

Prompt: Animal

Pareja: 1827

* * *

><p>Kyoya estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunas carpetas -la gente que quería unirse a la CEDEF, los reportes de misión, y otras cosas -cuando oyó un chillido de terror muy familiar.<p>

Sin apartar la vista de sus papeles, Kyoya se apoyó en su mano y comenzó la cuenta regresiva "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Kyoya!" Tsuna gritó cuando irrumpió en la oficina - apenas notando la sonrisa en el rostro de Kyoya mientras lo hacía.

El guardián de la nube lo miró, "¿Qué pasa esta vez, Tsuna?"

"¡No puedo encontrar a Natsu!" Tsuna exclamó frenéticamente. Kyoya estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba seguro que había dejado salir a Natsu, cuando Tsuna continuó, "Él estaba corriendo alrededor de mi oficina como siempre lo dejo hacer cuando estoy solo, y luego Gokudera entro quejándose de los novatos de los que había tenido que encargarse desde que Yamamoto se fue de misión, no cerró la puerta por completo y Natsu se salió. ¿Qué voy a hacer Kyoya? ¡Nadie más sabe acerca de él!"

"Primero cálmate," Kyoya ordenó – esperando mientras Tsuna daba un par de respiraciones profundas. "Ahora, ¿en dónde has buscado?"

"En todas partes, inclu-" su respuesta fue interrumpida por un grito. Antes de que Kyoya pudiera detenerlo, Tsuna estaba corriendo fuera de la habitación, "¡Natsu!"

..::..

Cuando Kyoya bajó hasta el pasillo, encontró a Tsuna mirando con dureza a un miembro de la CEDEF que estaba acurrucado lejos de él, Natsu estaba siendo acunado en los brazos de Tsuna, parecía bastante asustado.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Kyoya exigió mientras se acercaba.

Su novio (y jefe) no aparto la mirada del hombre cuando dijo, "Le pisó la cola de Natsu."

Kyoya se frotó la frente, "Llévalo a tu oficina, Tsuna. Recuerda que no debes dejar que salga otra vez." Tsuna lo miró durante un minuto antes de comenzar a alejarse - arrullando suavemente al pequeño león para calmarlo.

"S- señor, no lo hice-" el hombre comenzó cuando Tsuna se perdió de vista.

"Sinceramente, no me importa," Kyoya suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a su oficina, "No dejes que pase de nuevo. Tsuna podría matarte."

* * *

><p>NF: ¿Lección aprendida? Tengan cuidado de sus mascotas =. =


	12. Niños

N/A: No tengo mucho que decir hoy...

Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman no es shounen-ai y por lo tanto no es mío.

Prompt: Niños Pareja: LI, ligero 8059

* * *

><p>Gokudera estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama pasando los canales de la tv cuando Yamammoto se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación con evidente enojo para escribir un informe para Tsuna -el guardián de la lluvia recientemente había comenzado a entrenar a los reclutas y al parecer más de unos pocos estaban siendo un verdadero desafío.<p>

La paz de la habitación fue rota por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta del dormitorio. "Adelante." gritó Yamamoto -volviendo la cabeza para mirar quien era.

"Gokudera," dijo la voz inusualmente suave, a pesar de tener quince años, de Lambo, entrando a la habitación -deteniéndose una vez que estuvo dentro, "¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó evidentemente incomodo.

Gokudera se sentó -pensando que algo serio tenia que estar pasando si Lambo lo había llamado por su nombre y no por unos de esos estúpidos apodos que le daba. "Claro." Acarició el lugar a lado de él en la cama y le mando a Yamamoto una mirada. Él capto la indirecta.

"Iré a entrenar un poco." Mintió Yamamoto mientras salía del lugar.

Lambo lo vio alejarse antes de regresar su atención a Gokudera. "Se fue por mi, ¿no? No puede entrenar sin su espada."

"Sí, lo hizo," se rió entre dientes Gokudera. "Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"O-oh... ¿eh...?" las palabras salieron como un gran revoltijo por lo que le tomó al peli plateado un segundo para descifrar lo que había dicho.

Gokudera parpadeó, "Oh." Entonces cayó en lo que Lambo había dicho: "¡Espera! ¿Quién te gusta?"

La mirada de Lambo se desplazó hacia el suelo, "I-Pin..." "Ya era hora".

"¿E- eh? ¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Lambo tartamudeó, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Gokudera.

"Quiero decir que todo el mundo sabe que te gustaba desde hace tiempo", respondió Gokudera.

"¿Es...? ¿Crees que lo sabe?"

"No, porque ella le preguntó a Hibari lo mismo la semana pasada."

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron, "¿L- le gus- to?" Al ver al guardián de la tormenta asentir, Lambo saltó de la cama, "¡Esto es genial!" Lambo se fue hacia la puerta -deteniéndose abruptamente en el umbral.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionado Gokudera con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Lambo volvió la cabeza y sonrió, "Gracias, cabeza de pulpo."

Gokudera le dio al muchacho una sonrisa muy propia de él: "De nada, mocoso."


	13. Flotamos

Advertencia: Mpreg y OC

En éste capítulo Dino/Nana/Enma hacen referencia a los hijos de Kyoya y Tsuna, no a los personajes a los que estás acostumbrado. Nana es la mayor, mientras que Enma y Dino son gemelos.

Disclaimer: Tristemente, no :(

Prompt: Flotamos.

Pareja: Muy leve 1827

* * *

><p>"Papá" una débil voz se escuchó –tirando suavemente del bañador púrpura de Kyoya.<p>

El guardián de la nube miró hacia abajo para observar al más joven de los gemelos, Enma, quien le devolvía la mirada con sus grandes ojos marrones heredados de Tsuna. Se acuclilló quedando a la altura del pequeño para que no tuviese que estirarse demasiado y respondió "¿Qué pasa, En?"

El niño de cabello negro señaló con su dedo donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, Nana, quien se encontraba flotando en el lago con los ojos cerrados, "¿Qué está haciendo mi hermanita?"

"Está flotando" explicó. Viendo la curiosidad en la mirada de Enma, le preguntó "¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo hacerlo, amigo?" Enma simplemente asintió apresurado. Kyoya colocó la sus manos debajo de la espalda de Enma esperando que la torpeza que compartía el pequeño con su madre y su hermano no se presentara en ese momento y terminara ahogando al chico.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó con curiosidad –girando la cabeza para observar al mayor.

"Estira las piernas y coloca tus brazos a los lados" Instruyó y vio como el niño lo hacía. "Ahora voy a quitar las manos, ¿bien? Asegúrate de no dejar que tu estómago baje"

Lentamente quitó sus manos de la espalda de su hijo y le dejo a la deriva.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo, papi! ¡Lo estoy haciendo!" Exclamó con excitación.

Kyoya no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. "Veo que si, amigo. Ahora ten cuidado –no querrás hundirte"

Después de unos minutos Enma se enderezó y nadó lentamente, acortando la distancia entre él y su padre, y se aferró al mayor. "¿Podemos ir a ver a Dino y mami ahora?"

Kyoya removió el húmedo cabello de sus hijos. "Si, vamos."


	14. Chess

N/A: Mi árbol está listo y estoy en modo "ya es navidad", perdí mis notas... donde tenía la siguiente parte de mi one-shot navideño y eso me desanimó un poco.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No~ no~ no~<p>

Prompt: Ajedrez

Pareja: 5980 –porque no puedo imaginar a Kyoya y Tsuna jugando ajedrez…

* * *

><p>"No entiendo esto…" Declaró Yamamoto –viendo como Gokudera y Shamal estaban sentados cada uno a un lado del tablero. Shamal se relajó en su silla mientras Gokudera analizaba el movimiento.<p>

Gokudera roló los ojos. "Ve a ayudarles a poner el árbol. Parece que Hibari está a punto de tirarlo."

Yamamoto miró al chico de cabello oscuro antes de responder "Eso parece, ¿no?"

Inclinándose hacia atrás indicando que Shamal podía hacer su siguiente movimiento, el guardián de la tormenta se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro chico. "¿Por qué sigue allí parado, entonces? Ve a ayudar antes de que lo tiré y Lambo comience a llorar."

"¿Huh? ¡Oh, sí!" Con eso Yamamoto se fue a con los demás.

Shamal le observó mientras se alejaba "No es el crayón más brillante de la caja, ¿verdad?"

"No tienes idea"


	15. Deber

N/A: Última actualización del día, pero no menos importante

Tuve muchas cosas que hacer hoy, jugué Devil May Cry, una fiesta con mis primos, puse mi cama de vuelta al lugar donde se supone debería estar, y comencé a jugar Kingdom Hearts re: Chain of Memories de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Doo-da-di-doo~ esto no me perteneeeeeece~<p>

Prompt: Deber

Pairing: 1827

* * *

><p>¡SPOLIERS DEL ÚLTIMO ARCO!<p>

Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando Lussuria se acercó –listo para sentir dolor, sus guantes de encontraban del otro lado.

Pero nunca llegó –en su lugar se escuchó el ruido del acero chocando con algo.

Ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente para ver unos pantalones negros, entonces –Tsuna se enderezó un poco dejando que su mirada viajara lentamente- una chaqueta, y una banda roja. "'¿Kyo… ya?" el castaño habló cuando su mirada finalmente se encontró con el fino cabello negro y pálido rostro.

"No puedo detenerlo por mucho tiempo." Siseó Kyoya entre dientes, mirando de reojo a Tsuna y regresando su mirada rápidamente a su oponente. "Toma tus guantes y corre."

Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces, "Pero ¿por qué?... nos traicionaste…"

"Porque," Kyoya interrumpió antes que los pensamientos de Tsuna pudiesen llevarlo más lejos, "es mi deber. Como tu guardián y como tu amante."

"Pero pensé-" el castaño comenzó nuevamente.

"Por supuesto que no," Kyoya respondió. "Si alguien terminó las cosas aquí fuiste tú. Lo que dije al principio era cierto –esto es acerca de mí, pero los asuntos que tenía pendientes han sido atendidos."

"Pero no has peleado con Dino o-"

"El caballo y el bebé pueden esperar." Kyoya siseó cuando el puño de Lussuria presionó. "y eso es todo. Ahora vete."

"Pero-"

"Tsunayoshi" Kyoya gritó mientras trataba de mantener a Lussuria –haciendo que el guardián del sol retrocediera un poco. "No estoy bromeando. Fuera de aquí."

Tsuna observó a Kyoya por un segundo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo –tomó sus guantes y se alejó. Mientras corría se giró para gritar "¡Hablaremos una vez que todo esto haya acabado! ¡No trates de escapar!"

"No lo haré." Respondió Kyoya con una sonrisa. Con Tsuna lejos, saltó detrás de Lussuria y sonrió. "Acabemos con esto, herbívoro. Tengo una cita después."

* * *

><p>NA: Ver prompt 10: Calma y tormenta


	16. RIP

N/A: Tarde… de nuevo…

Culpo a Neverland D: Es lo mejor que he visto en Syfy desde hace tiempo.

No sé si el prompt se refería a R.I.P. o a rip (rasgar), asó que encontré una forma de combinarlo.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Prompt: Rip

Pairing: 1827

* * *

><p>Ojos marrones y azul grisáceo observaban la tela rasgada en el suelo.<p>

"Oh…" Tsuna comenzó solo para detenerse. "¡No quería! Te juro que fue un accidente, Kyoya" El mayor continuó observando. "Kyoya-"

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna tragó al escuchar su nombre con ese tono tan venenoso. "¿S- sí, K- k- Kyoya?" El temor que sintió en ese momento era similar al que sentía antes de su relación.

"Te daré diez segundos."

10…

9…

8…

Tsuna parpadeó y entonces entendió –Kyoya estaba dándole diez segundo de ventaja. Uno no desperdicia esa oportunidad, Tsuna corrió.

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Cero.

Kyoya salió tras él –dejando la rasgaba banda del comité disciplinario en el suelo.


	17. Tiempo perdido

N/A: Tarde… DE NUEVO.

Esta vez tengo una razón. Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayos, hemos ido a cenar y a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, lo que se convirtió en una pelea con mi padre…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Noooope~<p>

Prompt: Tiempo perdido

Pairing: Varias, varias

Época: Después del Arco del futuro.

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsuna despertó los demás ya estaban allí-<p>

Gokudera estaba de pie con los brazos alrededor de Yamamoto quien sollozaba –su padre no moriría ahora. Su padre estaría allí para su "yo" más joven, siempre. Bianchi estaba cerca, solo observando tranquilamente –estaba feliz porque la relación con su hermano fuera mejor ahora. Mucho mejor de lo que habría sido de otra forma.

Lambo tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de I-pin con tanta fuerza que pensó podría romperse. Fuuta estaba a lado de ellos –esperando por su turno porque Lambo era su hermano menor ante todo.

Ojos marrones viajaron al otro lado de la habitación.

Chrome estaba de pie junto a Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas –Mukuro sonriendo a sabiendas de, Ken parecía incómodo con Chrome llorando, y Chikusa veía todo de forma indiferente.

Ryohei se había retirado a un rincón con su teléfono en la mano y Tsuna pudo escucharle hablar con Hana –cuyos sollozos de felicidad eran escuchados por él, aun estando del lado contrario de la habitación.

Brazos serpentearon alrededor de la cadera de Tsuna y una suave voz susurró, "Había olvidado lo lindo que eras antes que esto-" una mano tiró suavemente de su largo cabello "sucediera"

Pálidas manos con un hilo alrededor de un dedo, "¿Realmente esto es malo? Pensaba que se veía bien –más varonil."

Cálido aire golpeó el cuello de Tsuna cuando el hombre detrás de él rio entre dientes, "Lo es. Yo prefiero a mi lindo herbívoro."

"¡Kyoya!" Exclamó una voz excitada y ambos giraron para encontrar a Dino agitando la mano frenéticamente.

"Ve." Instó Tsuna –empujándole ligeramente. "De cualquier forma, necesito hablar con Shoichi. Nos pondremos al día más tarde."

La nube depositó un beso en los labios del moreno, se separaron un poco y susurró, "Te veré pronto."

"Por supuesto."


	18. Cima

N/A; Kyoya reflexionando sobre Volgola.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente, ni en un millón de años.<p>

Prompt: Cima

Pairing: 1827

* * *

><p>Kyoya solía odiarlo.<p>

Se quedó por todo lo que odiaba.

El hacinamiento, la debilidad y la familia.

Pero eventualmente,

Se quedó porque lo necesitaba

Su verdadera familia –la única que lo acogió cuando su familia de sangre lo había echado,

Fuerza –fuerza para permanecer en las malas y celebrar las buenas,

Amor –porque la cima de Vongola era lo que Tsuna representaba.

* * *

><p>NA: Intenté hacerlo como un poema… pero creo que fallé un poco.


	19. Comezón

Disclaimer: Ya hemos hablado de esto –no, no me pertenece.

Prompt: Comezón

Pairing: 1827

Tiempo: Arco Shimon

* * *

><p>"¡Quién es ella para venir y exigir que el comité disciplinario se disuelva!" Kyoya exclamó mientras se paseaba por la habitación. "Ella solo es… es…" De repente vio a Tsuna removiéndose tratando de alcanzar algo. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Tsuna?"<p>

"Tengo comezón en la espalda" respondió Tsuna mientras se movía de forma que su mano ahora se encontraba debajo de su camisa. "Pero es en el centro de mi espalda y no puedo llegar."

Kyoya parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño aún más. "Así que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, ¿cierto?"

Tsuna sonrió tímidamente. "Al principio lo hacía, pero entonces comenzó y…"

"Date la vuelta" Tsuna observó a Kyoya un minuto antes de girarse. Inmediatamente después sintió como las uñas se clavaban en su espalda hasta que la picazón desapareció. "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho."

"Ahora voltea y escúchame" le regaño Kyoya.

Tsuna rio mientras hacia lo demandado, "Bien, bien."


	20. Explosión

N/A: Sentí que tenía que terminar con el arco de los Arcobaleno ya que al parecer me había centrado mucho en eso últimamente.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope~<p>

Prompt: Explosión

Pairing: 1827

Época: Cualquiera

* * *

><p>Kyoya estaba patrullando la escuela cuando escucho una fuerte explosión proveniente les pasillo de segundo año. Se dio la vuelta casi de inmediato, y al llegar a la habitación preguntó, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"<p>

Los estudiantes –que sabían de la relación que Hibari y Tsuna tenían –se alejaron de la puerta mientras que el profesor –quien no sabia nada –solo se frotó la frente, "No es nada" dijo y suspiró "Sawada-kun hizo explotar uno de los experimentos"

"¿Dónde está?" demandó Kyoya –el miedo le recorrió. Sabía que lógicamente ellos no debían estar haciendo nada que pudiese provocar heridas graves a Tsuna, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse. Cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron miradas temerosas por parte de los estudiantes y una mirada asombrada del profesor preguntó de nuevo, "¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi?"

Finalmente una chica habló. "Está allí, Hi- Hibari-san."

Kyoya corrió hacia el lugar que señalaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas cuando llego al sitio donde Tsuna estaba tirado. "Tsuna." Susurró Kyoya –pasando la mano por la mejilla del menor. "Tsuna, vamos, despierta."

Después de un minuto, Tsuna movió su cabeza con un gemido. Sus ojos se abrieron, "¿Kyoya…?"

"Si," respondió suavemente. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"No… me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó""

Una mano alisó el castaño cabello, "Hiciste un lío con tu experimento de ciencias y falló. Vamos, te llevaré a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario." Sin decir más ayudó a Tsuna a ponerse de pie y lo llevó fuera de la habitación.


	21. Ascenso

N/A: Bien, me tomé un descanso por las vacaciones de invierno –pero tuve problemas con la pc que me impidieron publicar esto antes, así que ninguno de ustedes se enteró :/

Quiero advertir –este es mi intento de angst y bueno…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope<p>

Prompt: Ascenso

Pairing: 1827

Época: Después que Tsuna se convierte en Décimo.

* * *

><p>Gokudera se había ido para ver si lograba convencer a Shamal para que les ayudase de nuevo, dejando a Kyoya sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía el pecho de Tsuna ascender y descender. Estaba vivo, pero a duras penas –el lento pitido de la máquina que se encontraba a su lado era prueba de ello.<p>

Y todo era culpa de Kyoya.

Si hubiese sido más rápido…

Si hubiese sido más fuerte…

Si sólo hubiese estado allí, Tsuna estaría a salvo. No estaría recostado en esa cama medio muerto frente a él.

Pero él no había estado allí, y Tsuna había resultado herido.

Kyoya apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de Tsuna. "Lo siento…"

* * *

><p>NF: Ascenso hace referencia a la respiración de Tsuna.

Además, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

¿Cuáles son sus propósitos?

El mío es ser más agradable (aunque fallaré cuando comience la escuela el martes)


	22. Derrumbar

N/A: ¿Siguen cansados de los drabbles del arco de los Arcobaleno?

Espero que no porque aquí va otro.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Si me perteneciera, Kyoya podría patearle el trasero al equipo Reborn como debe ser.<p>

Prompt: Derrumbar

Pairing: 1827

Época: Arco de los Arcobaleno/ directamente después. #4: Escena perdida.

* * *

><p>Tsuna dejó que las lágrimas cayeran –dejando sus grandes ojos caramelo y viajando por su rostro –mientras sollozos ahogados escapaban de su boca.<p>

Había pensado…

Había pensado que su relación con Kyoya era sólida, fuerte .como el mismo guardián de la nube.

Pero ahora, se estaba cayendo a pedazos por una… una prueba de un hombre enfermo.

Algunas pruebas de Reborn lo habían arrastrado a ello, y por mucho que quisiese, no podía obligarse a culpar al bebé (¿hombre?) por eso.

Después de todo no era su culpa, no era su culpa que Tsuna fuera tan débil, tan inútil, tan dame, para evitar que eso sucediera-

Para evitar que su relación se derrumbara.

* * *

><p>NF: ¿Por qué es que lo único que obtengo de éste arco es angst?


	23. Rango

N/A: Así que veía Bachelor mientras escribía esto.

Estaba con el equipo de P.J. y Ashlee, pero Ben me gusta así que...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No es mío.<p>

Prompt: Rango

Pairing: 1827

Época: Cuando tienen 17.

* * *

><p>Los oídos de Tsuna fueron asaltados al instante por el sonido de los disparos mientras entraba en el campo de tiro. El fuerte ruido continuó hasta que el chico de cabello negro lo vio cuando recargaba el arma.<p>

"Tsunayoshi -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Kyoya quitándose las gafas de color naranja, y dejando el arma en el mostrador frente a él.

"Escuché que le contaste a tus padres sobre nosotros," respondió Tsuna con una mano sobre sus labios, "y que te echaron."

Kyoya gruñó, "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Reborn."

"Ah…"

El silenció se instaló después de aquello hasta que Tsuna habló de nuevo. "Ven conmigo. Quédate con nosotros –puedo quedarme con Futa o Futa puede quedarse con Lambo, sólo-"

"Detente." Tsuna se detuvo. "Respira." Respiró profundamente. "Ahora escúchame, ¿bien?" Tsuna asintió, "Te amo, pero no quiero lástima."

"¡No es lástima!" Interrumpió Tsuna. "No será por mucho tiempo –te graduarás éste año. Entonces te irás a Italia a entrenar con mi papá y Dino, ¿cierto?" Kyoya asintió lentamente –sin entender a dónde quería llegar. "Así que quédate. Ya no es una opción, Kyoya."


	24. Pelear o volar

N/A: Me la perdí la primera vez que salió, así que ahora estoy viendo The roast of Charlie Sheen.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope.<p>

Prompt: Pelear/Volar

Pairing: 1827

Época: Después de la sucesión.

* * *

><p>Podía oírlos gritándole.<p>

"¡Bossu!"

¡Tsuna!"

"¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Décimo!"

Tsuna parpadeó al ver a sus guardianes lanzarse contra los asaltantes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Acababa de convertirse en el Décimo Vongola.

"¡Tsunayoshi!" escuchó los gritos de Mukuro y se volteó a ver al guardián de la niebla, que ya estaba en la puerta –el plan era que, si eso sucedía, él escaparía con Mukuro. "¡Vámonos!"

Tsuna sintió su sangre correr pero no se movió.

"¡Tsuna!" Ryohei y Lambo exclamaron mientras continuaban combatiendo.

¿Dónde… donde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba él en ese caótico lugar?

Tsuna miró a su alrededor y encontró a la persona que quería, estaba de pie en posición ofensiva con sangre goteando en un costado de su cara y preparándose para otro ataque.

"¡Kyoya!" Gritó y corrió hacía el guardián de la nube para ayudarlo.


	25. Ácido

Disclaimer: KHR me pertenece, al igual que Glee y Stargate

Prompt: Ácido

Pairing: 1827

Época: Directamente después del Arco Shimon

* * *

><p>Tsuna se estremeció mientras seguía a Reborn y los guardias en aquella prisión. Kyoya y Gokudera observaban detrás de él, Chrome no estaba ya que habían considerado que era un lugar muy peligroso para una chica. Diablos, ni él mismo quería estar allí –pero Reborn había dicho que era su "deber", ya que Mukuro era uno de sus guardianes, sin importar que fuese de mala gana.<p>

"Cuidado." Murmuró Kyoya –tomando del brazo a Tsuna y tirando de él antes que chocara con la espalda de Reborn, quien se había detenido.

El moreno le sonrió al guardián de la nube "Gracias, Kyoya"

"Vamos" cortó Reborn –entrando en la sala que los guardias habían abierto. "No quiero estar más tiempo del debido -a muchas personas aquí les gustaría verme muerto."

Al entrar en la gran sala circular, los ojos de Tsuna fueron a parar inmediatamente el depósito en el centro de la habitación. Tragó saliva. "Eso es…"

"¿Podemos llevarlo a un peluquero después de esto?" preguntó Kyoya frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba de la mano a Tsuna –viendo como los guardias vaciaban el deposito. "No puedo pelear con el si va a tropezarse solo."

"Sus uñas también" añadió Gokudera.

"No despertará de inmediato" dijo Reborn rolando los ojos "Le tomará un par de horas, pero si. Vamos a llevarlo con un peluquero lo quiera o no."

Mientras Tsuna observaba el ácido alrededor del cuerpo de Mukuro habló, "Iré a llamar a Chrome y Fran. Querrán verlo en cuanto despierte."

"Ve con él, Hibari" dijo Reborn cuando Tsuna salió por la puerta.

"Iba a eso." Replicó mientras lo seguía.


End file.
